Don't cry for me Emily
by MelodyFrost
Summary: C'est la fin du monde. Le docteur a appelé du monde pour l'aider. Evidemment cette guerre ne peut pas se finir sans perte. Le docteur le sait, comme toujours. OS / PsixOC


**NOTE :** Voilà un nouvel OS sur mon PSIxOC. Je l'adore tellement ce perso dommage qu'on ne le voit pas plus. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Pas de spoilers sauf si vous ne savez pas qui est Psi.

Les persos et l'univers (sauf Emily et son histoire) ne m'appartiennent pas.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de celui-là ainsi que de l'autre.

Ecoutez aussi durant ce chapitre pour l'ambiance : "Amy in the tardis"

* * *

><p>Jack et moi nous fuyons l'ennemi. Il est peut-être immortel, mais moi je ne le suis pas et j'ai encore besoin de lui pour arriver jusqu'au Tardis. Le docteur avait dit que se serait le seul endroit où nous serons en sécurité si jamais ça tournait mal. Et de ce que nous voyons, tout autour de nous est enflammé et brisé. Nous sommes recouverts de sang et je souffre atrocement au bras gauche ainsi qu'à l'ensemble de la tête. C'est comme ci un marteau me tapait sur le cerveau.<p>

Sur le chemin, nous voyons un duo se battre ensemble. Je le reconnais. C'est Psi qui est avec Martha. Ils sont en très mauvaise posture. Je lui hurle dessus, lui montrant ma présence mais Jack me retient. Psi se tourne vers moi tout en combattant pour rester en vie. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser là, je veux qu'il vienne avec moi. Il le sait, il le voit dans sur mon visage.

- Va te mettre à l'abri, me répondit-il en tirant sur son ennemi.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser ici !

- On n'a pas le choix.

Il lance un regard vers Jack avant de me tourner définitivement le dos. Je suis frustrée. Jack me prends par la taille et me force à le suivre. Je tuerai père et mère pour rester avec lui mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre et je ne lui serais d'aucune aide. J'ai juste envie de rester à ses côtés. Nous reprenons la route rapidement. Sur la route, je n'entends que hurlements et coups de feu. Je ne sais pas où ils en sont. Lorsque nous apercevons le Tardis, nous courrons le plus vite possible nous y cacher à l'intérieur. Jack ouvre la porte brutalement et me pousse à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. Je me lève et me redirige vers celle-ci pour en sortir et aller retrouver Psi. La panique m'envahit et laisse place à la colère quand Jack continue de m'en empêcher.

- Docteur, s'exclame-t-il.

Je m'arrête et me retourne. Nous n'étions visiblement pas seuls. Je n'avais pas fais attention à eux, aveuglée par la panique et la colère. Le docteur était là, en compagnie de Rose, Clara et Danny. Rose et Clara étaient elles aussi en larmes. Je sais que Clara est susceptible et sensible. Je peux le comprendre. Mais pour Rose. Je mis longtemps avant de m'en rendre compte. Pete n'était pas avec elle et elle était blessée. Il n'y avait que nous.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Nous demande le docteur, pendant que je reprenais un peu de lucidité. Mais sa question était pour ma part très mal placée. Je vis rouge, évidemment.

- Et vous osez nous poser cette question ? Criais-je. Certains sont encore dehors en train de se battre pendant que nous sommes en train de nous cacher dans le Tardis.

- C'était le plan !

- Le plan ? Fuir est un plan ? Braillais-je en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

- Emily, on est beaucoup trop peu nombreux pour les battre, le docteur a fait de son mieux, ça dépasse nos compétences, défendit Jack.

- Oh non, il le sait très bien qu'on n'a pas encore tout donné. Je refuse de rester là pendant que Psi est là-bas.

- Tu l'as bien entendu, il voulait que tu ailles te mettre à l'abri, me rappelle que trop bien Jack.

- C'est impossible, nous sommes dans l'espace. Nous avons quitté Trakart !

Je rage, je me dirige vers la poignet qui nous emmène vers le lieu que l'on souhaite. Je n'ai qu'à l'enclencher.

- Non, ne fait pas ça ! dit le docteur.

Il court vers moi et me bloque dans mon élan. Il me pousse doucement sur le côté et se met entre la poignet et moi, quand tout à coup, Rose regarde l'écran et ordonne au docteur d'en faire de même. Nous allons tous vers l'écran et c'est là que nous voyons des dizaines de Tardis débarquer dans le ciel et se poser sur le sol. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. D'autres vaisseaux que j'avais déjà vus avant étaient là pour les aider aussi dans cette guerre.

- La voilà notre aide, souffle avec enthousiasme et soulagement le docteur. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre.

Venait-il de dire en me lançant un regard que j'avais déjà vu une fois, je ne sais plus dans quel contexte il l'avait déjà fais. Nous observons le spectacle. Danny ne lâchait plus la taille de Clara, heureux d'avoir survécu. Quant à moi, je ne pensais pas que le chef de Psi allait enfin accepter sa demande. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

…

Lorsque le combat touche enfin à sa fin, le docteur baisse le levier et le Tardis se repose sur Trakart. Il préfère avant de s'assurer que la voie est libre. Il ouvre la porte et remarque qu'il n'y a plus qu'un champ de ruine. Nous arrivons et nous mettons à ses côtés, observant le paysage. Il n'y avait plus rien mise à part des soldats qui s'activaient. C'est alors qu'un homme mi-robot, mi-humain vient vers nous une fois que nous. Je le reconnais. C'est leur chef. Psi m'avait montré plusieurs photos de lui.

- Vous êtes le docteur, c'est ça ? demande la personne.

- C'est bien moi ! affirme-t-il.

- Nous sommes désolés d'être arrivé en retard.

- Vous aviez dis que vous ne vouliez pas nous aider, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Emily Aberdeen ? C'est bien ça ? me lance-t-il en prenant un air que je déteste et qui ne présage rien de bon.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. J'ai quelque chose à vous donner, dit-il en sortant un collier d'une de ses poches et un papier plié en plusieurs morceaux avant de me les tendre. Il a dit que vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous le donne.

Je sens alors mon cœur s'accélérer. J'ai peur rien qu'à l'expression que le chef exprime. Je les prends et ouvre la lettre pour la lire à haute voix.

« Ma chère Emily,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne fais peut-être plus vivant. Cela fait cinq ans que nous sommes ensembles et jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. On a vécu les pires et les meilleurs moments de notre vie… »

Je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux et ma voix se met à trembler. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis en train de vivre la perte de quelqu'un que j'aime. J'avais quitté ma famille après leur acceptation pour vivre ces aventures avec le Docteur et Psi. Et je n'en suis qu'au début de cette lettre. Je pouvais voir le docteur qui observait le sol, comme s'il se sentait coupable.

- Vous le saviez, dis-je, sentant la colère monter. C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que je combatte auprès de Psi.

Devant son silence, j'imaginais que c'était le cas. Je continue de lire le mot d'adieu.

«… C'est grâce au docteur que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et je le remercie pour ça. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te demanderai donc de ne pas lui en vouloir. Ce qui m'arrivera, se sera moi qui l'aura choisit. J'aurais tellement voulu vivre plus longtemps notre relation. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de vivre pour moi. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Même si je sais que tu es triste en ce moment-même. Vie pour moi. Je t'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive. Je t'aime Emily. »

…

Ces mots raisonnent encore dans ma tête. Je suis devant son cercueil et entourée de tous ceux qui l'appréciais et qui voulaient me soutenir dans cette dure épreuve. Son collier est autour de mon coup. Nous sommes tous vêtus de vêtements sombres. Le docteur a préféré être celui qui joue le prêtre. Intérieurement, je ne vous cache pas que je suis tellement mal. Mais j'essaie de ne pas montrer ma tristesse aux yeux de tous. Lorsque le docteur ordonne de refermer le cercueil, c'est là que je m'aperçois qu'une nouvelle page se tourne. Je sais que le docteur n'y est pour rien, et qu'il ne peut rien changer à tout ça. Mais il savait quand même que cela arriverait. Il sait toujours quand un malheur arrive. Avant de reboucher le trou, à l'aise de son chef et de ses coéquipiers, chacun dépose une rose blanche sur son cercueil. Arrivé à mon tour, je suis la seule à en déposer une de couleur rouge. Cette couleur qui représente l'amour et la passion. C'est ce que nous vivions depuis cinq ans.

Je fais le tour et passe près du docteur. Il pose une main qui se veut réconforte et je lève la tête vers lui, nos regards se croisent. C'est la première fois qu'il voit en moi autant de tristesse. Avec lui, on n'a pas besoin de parler des heures sur ce qu'on ressent dans l'immédiat. Il voit tout. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il arrivait à lire dans le cœur des gens. Peut-être était-ce encore un des mystères du docteur que personne ne pourra élucider.

Je rejoins les autres qui me souhaitent leurs condoléances. J'ai l'impression de ne retenir aucune de leurs phrases et laisse le docteur en compagnie de l'armée des humains robots.

Tout le monde est parti, le docteur m'attend dans son Tardis. Il a les mains sur les leviers qui permettent de le démarrer. A peine ais-je posé les pieds à l'intérieur qu'il les baisse. J'en ai assez de voyager. Je ne veux plus le faire. N'a-t-il toujours pas compris ? Je reprends mon équilibre que lorsque le Tardis s'arrête de bouger. Je m'accroche à la barre.

- N'as-tu pas compris que je ne veux plus faire tout ça ? Râlais-je.

Il ne me répond pas et quelqu'un frappe à la porte. D'un geste de la tête, il me fait signe d'y aller. J'hésite mais prend mon courage à deux mains et le fait. J'ouvre et deux personnes âgées d'une quarantaine d'années se trouvent en face de moi. Je me retourne rapidement vers le docteur. Pendant une fraction de seconde j'avais cru au retour de Psi, mais non. En revanche, ma frustration fut de courte durée en voyant ces deux personnes que je n'avais pas vues depuis 4 ans. C'est alors que je saisis l'importance de ces retrouvailles. Je me dirige vers lui et l'enlace avant de lui murmurer ceci : « - Au revoir, docteur ! »

Puis je m'en vais vers les personnes tout en jetant avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au docteur.

- Tu nous as tellement manqué ma fille, s'extasie l'homme plus âgé que moi.

- Moi aussi papa ! J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter !

- Psi n'est pas là ? demande la femme à son tour pendant que le docteur nous espionnait en train de nous éloigner depuis la porte de son vaisseau.

- Non, mais c'est un héro maintenant maman, répondis-je, la mine triste. Comment saviez-vous que j'allais venir ?

- On a entendu le bruit du Tardis, affirme ma mère le sourire aux lèvres.

D'ailleurs, nous l'entendions justement derrière-nous. On se retourne tous et nous le regardons disparaitre. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le verrais. Jamais je n'oublierai ce que j'ai vécu ni même ce bruit que le Tardis fait. Il est évident que plus tard, si j'ai des enfants, je leur raconterai plus tard les aventures de ce docteur…


End file.
